


Tyler Seguin is a Pain in the Ass

by mrskanetoews



Series: Fuck me Senseless [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cock Warming, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ruined Orgasms, Topping from the Bottom, a kink near and dear to my heart, as well as, the only kind of orgasms I'm interested in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrskanetoews/pseuds/mrskanetoews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is bored and wants Jamie to pay attention to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler Seguin is a Pain in the Ass

Tyler doesn’t know how he gets himself in these situations.  Sure, he’d been bugging Jamie but it was two in the afternoon and Tyler had wanted him to stop doing whatever captainly bullshit he was doing instead of paying attention to his boyfriend.  And sure he’d been threatening to cut Jamie off if he didn’t get off his ass and _do_ _something_ with him but Tyler is bored.  So when Jamie screams and half-leaps off the couch Tyler pumps his fist.  When Jamie muscles him into the bedroom and presses his wrists into the pillow with an icy “don’t move a fucking inch” he smiles and does as instructed.  And when Jamie strips them both and starts jerking Tyler off as he opens himself up, well he considers the day a success.

But then Jamie fucks himself down onto Tyler’s dick and tells him that he’s gonna stay still and shut the fuck up if he wants to come at all today and Tyler starts bitching immediately only to have his own briefs shoved into his mouth.  “I thought I told you to be quiet,” Jamie had hissed.  And that had been that.

So, yeah, Tyler knows exactly how he ended up gagged and pinned beneath his boyfriend while he finishes up with his work but it still sucks.  A lot.

It’s only been ten minutes and Tyler already feels like he’s losing his mind because Jamie feels so good around him but he’s a fucking lump of a man and if he doesn’t want to move - which he decidedly does not want to do - then he’s not going anywhere which means Tyler can do fuck all about the ache in his balls or the burning need to thrust at the base of his spine.

Another twenty minutes pass before Tyler hears the front door opening and  fuck - that means Jordie is here and how the hell are they supposed to get rid of him when they’re in the middle of not-fucking.  Except Jamie is getting off of Tyler and he can’t help the desperate keening noise slipping around his underwear.  The room is fucking cold and he needs to be inside Jamie because not getting fucked is infinitely better than being exposed like this.

With a savage twist to Tyler’s left nipple, Jamie instructs, “Don’t make a sound.”

He isn’t even fully hard, the little bastard, so it’s easy for him to pull his sweatpants back on and go into the living room.  Tyler can’t hear their conversation but he catches his name here and there with some truly obnoxious laughter.  And he knows Jamie would never talk about their sex life like that, not with Jordie, and not while Tyler was waiting for him in their bedroom, but the idea makes his guts twist up hot and sweet in a humiliating burst of arousal.  The conversation can’t last longer than a few minutes but it feels like _hours_ before the front door shuts and Jamie reenters the room.

“Since you’ve done such a good job today, I guess I’ll let you fuck me now.”  Tyler shudders from head to toe and groans.  With a small smile Jamie crawls onto the bed and arranges himself so he can slide back down onto Tyler’s cock.  His smile broadens when he says, “You are such a pain in my ass.”

Tyler’s laugh is muffled by his briefs and mostly ruined by a moan and it makes Jamie’s grin turn soft and dopey.  Once he’s seated, ass flush with Tyler’s hips, Tyler starts squirming and trying to fuck himself deeper.  He really can’t because Jamie’s bearing down on him but it makes him feel better to try.  Jamie watches him struggle for a few more minutes before starting to move.

He doesn’t ease into it, just starts riding Tyler hard and fast.  Jamie’s pace is far too sporadic to make Tyler come but it’s better than what he was getting before so he doesn’t complain and doesn’t move.  It’s not until Tyler’s moans reach a frantic pitch that Jamie even acknowledges that the desperate man beneath him is more than a human dildo.

“You want to come, Ty?”  He whimpers high in the back of his throat and nods.  “You think you deserve it, huh?  Even after being a little shit all morning?”

“P-please,” Tyler finally manages, begging distorted around the makeshift gag.

Jamie puts his hands on Tyler’s thighs so he can lean back and fuck Tyler’s cock into his prostate then pants, “If you can come before me then okay.”

He’s been wound up long enough that it shouldn’t be hard but Jamie isn’t concerned with getting him off and has been jerking himself off for the last few minutes so it isn’t even that much of a surprise that Jamie comes first.  What _is_ surprising is how close Tyler is to coming just from watching Jamie get off.  What’s even more surprising is how quickly Jamie pulls off so that Tyler is bucking wildly into nothing.

And fuck he’s coming anyway but it’s not satisfying at all.  It makes his joints ache and his dick throb as it dribbles come onto his stomach.  Embarrassingly, Tyler starts to cry because he’s still frustrated and still desperate.  The only thing that’s changed is that he’s softening.  Jamie is watching in fascinated horror.

“Did you just--”

“Jamie!” Tyler wails as clearly as he can around his briefs.  “Please!”

He obliges and takes Tyler in hand.  “Don’t worry, babe,” he says with a sharp grin.  “I’ve got you.”


End file.
